Affairs: Secret and Forbidden
by halfblood hufflepuff
Summary: 'All my life I have always loved you: I love you, Rose. I can wait no longer, there is no way I'll ever let you go. I love you, I want to touch and embrace you... I really do love you. You are mine.' Incest, dramione, smut, dark. Rated between T and M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own **_**Harry Potter **_**along with it's merchandise and other products as the rights belong to J.K Rowling and other manufacturers including Warner Brothers and the publishing book company. As well, any material in this fan fiction similar to any content outside of this fanfic is coincidental.**

**An: So here it is, latest project - enjoy :D**

**Summary: **All my life I have always loved you: I love you, Rose. I can wait no longer, there is no way I'll ever let you go. I love you, I want to touch and embrace you... I really do love you. You are mine.

**Themes to expect (to name a few): **Incest, dark male lead, dark love rival, extramarital sex (and other types), seduction, dramione, bigamy, OOC, possesion, obsession, minor violence, random events...

**Reason for dramione:** forbidden relationship just like incest. I can do a lot with Hermione's reaction when she finds out about her children's torrid love affair.

NOTE: Some characters from the original _Harry Potter _will have some improvised characteristics to them such as Lysander and Lorcan Scamander who have no birthdate thus their age can be the same as Hugo's (If I want).

xxx

Chapter One

_My first kiss on the lips belongs to my little brother, Hugo Weasley._ _That day, he told our parents that he will marry me for sure, when he grows up._

I always think about that memory, every time my brother plays Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata.'

'Happy birthday, Rose,' Hugo says with his eyes closed and a small smile gracing his handsome aristocratic face. His deep masculine and smooth voice harmonizes with the nostalgic tune.

_It's like the softest and smoothest velvet ribbon that wraps around me_.

When Hugo speaks, everyone listens.

He continues playing Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' on the grand piano in the Head common room. Rose is in seventh year, she is the head girl and thus has a common room shared with the head boy, Scorpius Malfoy (who is absent at the moment).

The siblings are in the common room, amusing themselves as usual.

As the song intensifies around Rose, her eyes are continously drawn to the player, the thoughts she's been ignoring surface.

_I finally realize how alone I am._

Rose Weasley hasn't focused on bonding closer with anyone. She had best friends for her first two years, but then her brother entered the school and she concentrated on him settling in. Through the years she's spent most of her time with Hugo as her sole companion.

_I never realized until now how dependent I am on his company._

Hugo finishes and closes the piano. He looks up and his blue eyes meet his sister's brown. She smiles and claps as he stands and mocks bow.

'You're so good at the piano, Hugo. You could be amongst a prodigy.'

He walks over to where she sits on a red Gryffindor couch and hands her a boquet of seventeen red roses.

'Hugo!' She exclaims, 'This is unexpected, indeed. Just like how Mom gave me a copy of her newly published and edited _Hogwarts: A History_ along with some wizard equivalent gift cards, and dad sent me a bracelet.'

'Presents are always a surprise. I believe this is your debut, and it's tradition to give the debutee roses,' he sits down beside her as she strokes the petals. 'In the wizard world, seventeen is the debut.'

He puts his arm around her and pulls her close so that she'll end up snuggling into his chest.

'Quidditch has done you well,' she laughs, a twinkling sound vibrates through the room, 'You grew so much too! You're broader and taller. And you smell a hint of the outdoors.'

She ruffles his straight brown hair, 'Someday a girl will have your attention.'

'Would you be jealous?' He inquires immediately, his intense gaze burns into her. Rose blinks.

'I'd be alone. Hugo, I noticed recently that I have no close friends to socialize with,' she frowns.

'Our cousins are out of the question, Albus is busy sneaking around under his invisibility cloak with his girlfriend. I find Lily too frivoulous - she only talks about boys, Rose. She's too immature to deem worthy of your company.'

'I don't like how you talk so lowly of her, Hugo.'

'I can never forgive that rumor that she spread about you, causing people to isolate you by avoiding to look at you.'

_I caused that rumor, _his inner conciousness whispers. _So that no other man may glance at you._

'What rumor?' Rose asks, innocent and confused.

'Nevermind,' Hugo says quietly. 'Anyways, I finished reading another series by V.C Andrews.'

'You really like her, don't you Hugo?' Rose closes her eyes as her brother starts massaging her scalp. It's one of their daily habits to cuddle together after he performs a few songs on the grand piano.

'Jealous already, hm? Well, I find one of her major themes intriguing. I know you read _Flowers in the Attic_,' he says. He inhales the delicious scent that her red hair emits. Sweet, cinnamony, fresh and peachy. He loves how soft her tiny and multiple curls feel in his hand.

'Theme?'

'Incest,' he says and looks at her searchingly as she purrs in content with his massages. 'I take a morbid fascination in it.'

'You take a morbid interest in anything dark. I read that evil is the imagination, and I want to hear what you think about it along with incest. I have no opinion on it,' she confesses with a sigh of content as he increases pressure on her scalp.

'You don't like to admit your opinions because you want to stay open. Well it certainly is interesting, it is as if the eldest sister is imprinted in her older brother's pre-puberty mind, rendering him unable to see any other female but her. Strange how he had a mother complex from the start - he idealised her. And by the end the feelings are replaced with his infatuation for his younger sister who has been through what he'd been through,' Hugo responds quietly and calmly.

Rose nods, her eyes closed, 'They were locked up for so many years from such a young age in a tight confinement. It makes sense that their animalistic instincts can change their psychological state of mind that was vulnerable and fresh. With survival comes reproduction, and the 'alpha' male will choose a suitible female for his mate. In the story the children had to be their own family, the eldest were the parents to the twins. And since they were playing parents, it's natural that their pretend became more of a reality considering their position - being locked in an attic for years. He (the eldest son) chose his sister to be his mate.'

Hugo lets his hands trail from her head to her shoulders and around her. He pulls Rose closer to bury his head in her hair.

'It's as if their incest is a part of their way of copeing during the tramautic period. A part of their little world amongst themselves,' Hugo breaths into her hair.

'It's funny, their names,' Rose mutters, drowsily, 'The whole family, including their parents, has names starting with the letter, ''C''.'

'Catherine, Christopher Sr., Cathy, Christ Jr., Cory, Carrie,' Hugo lists quietly into Rose's ear, his lips brushing against them but she's too sleepy to give it attention.

'The Dollangangers, lovely. Hugo, you know our names have the same initials as our parents. Hugo Weasley and Hermione Weasley become H. Weasley. My name and dad's name both are R. Weasley. Our initials are identical to our parents, like the Dollangangers - C. Dollanganger.' She smiles, her eyes blinking as she tries to stay awake.

'You say I take interest in anything dark. Even if incest is considered a dark subject as it appears in gothic literature, it isn't a sin. The bible is not against incest, sister. Pureblood wizards in-breed constantly. There is no law in the wizard world against incest,' Hugo's seductive voice curls around Rose like a lullaby.

'I never called it bad, Hugo. Although it is frowned upon,' Rose says automatically. 'I told you I don't have an opinion - I don't want to say if it's good or bad in case I might offend someone.'

'Nothing is bad to you, Rose. Do you frown upon it?' The last part was spoken so quietly, Rose thought she dreamt it.

'Our father ridicules pureblood customs...' she continues before falling into a blissful sleep.

'I love you, Rose,' Hugo smiles gently. He rarely shows any emotion except to his close family members. The only times he had fits were when the Potters came to visit when he was an infant. His mother told him how he threw a tantrum when Albus or James wanted to play with Rose.

Hugo gently positioned his sister in his arms and he stood up to walk to her room. He placed her on her bed, using spells to change her school robes into her pajamas. He sighs.

_I used to watch you change your clothes. Did you know I always pretended to sleep in our room so that I can see a glimpse of your developping body every morning and every night? I want to see you now, but I'll restrain myself tonight._

He strips into his boxers, and tosses his robes into the corner knowing Rose will iron them in the morning. He stalks towards the bed where a fully unconcious Rose lays. Hugo bends over and caresses her jaw.

'Rose,' he whispers, looking at her lips. Her mother's lips. He licks his own. 'I'm sleeping with you tonight, I'm too lazy to go to the Slytherein dungeons at this time.'

He slips under the covers, turns off the lights and locks the door. He then bends over Rose once again.

'Rose,' he mutters, and kisses her on the lips. Against them, he whispers tenderly, 'I love you.'

He nibbles on her lower lip and feels something like a butterfly kiss against his face.

When he pulls back, he sees her eyes are open.

The moonlight shining through the window illuminates her pale features and gives her hair a glowing halo. She looks so angelic, sprawled against the bed. Above her is her brother, his pale naked and muscled upper body visible in the dark shadows, his eyes raw with heated desire.

'H-Hugo?'

xxx

**A.N: Cliffhanger! Anyways I know it doesn't seem dark, but really it's just the first chapter. It gets disturbing (I guess) later on. Next chapter smutty (first parts).**

**Other characters will come along.**

**So my thanks to all those who appreciated my other fics! Hahaha the oneshots are so popular. I hope you people like this one!**

**Please Review! Ohh I would love to have suggestions on how to make it darker and twisted.**

**more to come, stay tuned and second chapter also realeased today!**

**Halfblood Hufflepuff**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers!**

**A.N: I make it a tradition to release the second chapter on the same day as the first, so that you people know it's going to be updated frequently. Anyways I like to thank all my inspirations (includes drama, manga, and anime) for the whole incest and smut. Right so onwards!**

**Warning: smut**

xxx

_Previously..._

_The moonlight shining through the window illuminates her pale features and gives her hair a glowing halo. She looks so angeletic, sprawled against the bed. Above her is her brother, his pale naked and muscled upper body visible in the dark shadows, his eyes raw with heated desire._

_'H-Hugo?'_

xxx

Chapter Two

'W-what...' Rose bolts up and backs up against the headboard. Hugo's facial expression betrays nothing, whereas Rose looks confused. 'Hugo?'

'Rose,' Hugo says seductively, his blue eyes dark, he leans forward and she leans back. He crawls towards her and she backs all the way into the headboard of the bed. Hugo smirks, moves closer, and places his palms on each side of her, trapping her.

Rose is suddenly aware of how masculine her brother is, while he was crawling slowly towards her, she couldn't take her eyes off his flexing muscles. Her breath and heartbeats increases in tempos, she stiffens.

In the dark, Rose feels like prey, trapped between Hugo's arms. He looks like a fallen angel within the shadows, watching her and smirking with unreadable eyes.

'Hugo, what are you-' she starts.

'Kiss me,' he interrupts, 'Or I'll never speak to you again.'

If possible, Rose's heart quickens. Only Hugo can threaten her and make it a temptation. Seducing, enticing, Hugo is sexual. Rose is rendered speechless and she simply stares doe-eyed at him. Hugo stares back, waiting for her to make a choice. She plays with the cuffs of her pajamas, thinking.

_He knows I have no one else, but him. Yet, Hugo is my brother! We shouldn't kiss - it's..._

_'It isn't a sin...' _his words echoe in her memory.

_He took my first kiss when we were children. I love him and I don't want him to go._

_But, what will happen if I...? Has he always kissed me when I was asleep? We share a room at home._

Hugo watches as Rose's conflicting emotions flash across her face. She starts relaxing, lost in thought. Rose licks her lips and her gaze travels all over Hugo's body.

_He really grew... Hugo isn't a boy anymore. He's more mature than me and he knows a lot. Quidditch really does him well, his muscles are so tight. What will it feel like, if my body is pressed against his? No no no no, I should stop these trains of thoughts!_

A warm feeling gathers in Rose's lower abdomen and she blushes as more graphic thoughts rush through her brain. She looks as Hugo's lips and then into his eyes, realizing how close Hugo is to her, their knees are touching. Gently, Rose places her hands into her lap. She leans forward and closes her eyes, and on her lips she feels Hugo's.

_So soft._

Rose feels Hugo's arms wrap around her, pulling her closer. She raises her hands and feels his chest which is soft yet the tough. Hugo deepens the kiss and Rose sighs, allowing Hugo access. Hugo tips Rose back and she slips down slowly onto the bed, Hugo never ceases kissing her senseless. She isn't aware of anything except him; his hands travel down her sides like a lover.

Hugo trails his lips down and Rose's pants fill the air as Hugo tips her head back and kisses her neck. He found where her heartbeats lay and sucks on it, causing Rose to gasp. He lightly bites and she moans. One of his hands grips one of her breasts and he kneads it as he marks his sister.

Rose feels so dizzy, as Hugo feels power over her. He licks the mark he left on her neck and towers over her, his pupil dilated. She cups his cheeks, overwhelmed by what surpassed. Hugo's next words stun her.

'Take off your shirt.'

Rose's ears throbe - she feels excited. Reality is very far, yet she knows that doing what he wants isn't right. Hugo sees her expression starting to shift and swiftly he kisses her roughly, causing her to lose focus. He pulls back and Rose follows him, whimpering a protest. Hugo gentles his kiss with a chuckle and slowly lifts his head as she falls back down.

Rose is sprawled against the bed, hair about and looking angelic. She is panting, her chest rising and falling and her eyes are dark with lust.

'Hugo,' she begs.

'Do it,' he says. Rose bites her bottom lips, uncertain, and her hands go from Hugo's back to her top button. Shakily she undos it and goes to the next one, feeling cold air touching and tickling her. When she finished unbuttoning her last button, Rose's blush deepens and she looks at Hugo. His eyes are fixed on her open shirt and he opens it wider.

'You're beautiful,' he mutters, transfixed. These words encourage Rose to give him a chaste kiss, which he deepens instantly. Hugo steadies himself from squashing Rose, but one hand goes to cup a breast. Rose moans at the bare contact as Hugo kneads. His lips go down and to her other breast he kisses and starts teasing her nipple with his tongue. Rose arches her back, her hands twisting into Hugo's hair.

Hugo than gives the other nipple attention, and his hand kneads and pleasures the other breast to Rose's delight. The hot liquid running in her gathers towards her lower abdomen. She pulls Hugo's hair, to kiss him again, but he grabs her wrists and pins them above her head before he attacks her lips desperately while rubbing his hard erection against her abdomen, his hard chest crushed against her soft one. Rose moans and Hugo breaks away. He looks at her, his eyes showing his arousal.

Rose feels hot, she knows she's flustered and her eyes are watery. Hugo trails his hands, from her neck, brushing her breasts, down her stomach and to the waistband of her pajama bottoms. He pulls them down and flings them. He kisses her forehead, down to her lips and towards her ear. His hand is already in her panties, feeling her soft triangle of curls.

'Do you want this, Rose? Do you want me to continue?' His voice is husky, and his breath is rapid.

'I- I do,' she stutters, breathing as hard as him, 'P-please c-continue.'

Hugo lifts himself up, to look at her. He pauses, seeing tears falling from her eyes.

'Are you scared?' He asks softly, gently, lovingly.

Rose was about to say the truth, but she stopped because she fears he'll leave her.

'N-no,' she closes her eyes. Contrary to what she expected, Hugo's hands slipped out of her panties and he rolls off of her. She opens her eyes to find Hugo laying next to her.

'I don't want to force you,' he says quietly. His expression soft. Rose cuddles into him, and Hugo craddles her on his chest. She falls asleep instantaneously to Hugo's amusement.

'Goodnight, love,' Hugo says to her as he closes his eyes.

xxx

The next morning, Rose wakes up. At first she is aware of the rise and fall of the surface her face is on, and she realizes it's her brother's bare chest. The events from the previous night resurface in Rose's memory and she bolts up, blushing. She covers her chest and looks to the figure of her brother - his eyes closed. Slowly and quietly Rose gets out of bed, and changes into her school uniform. She was about to _accio _her robes, when she saw Hugo's school uniform crumpled in the corner.

Using a few spells, Rose got rid of the wrinkles, folded the garments and placed them on to her bed. She then sees Hugo laying with his arms folded behind his head and his eyes open, watching her. An infuriating smirk on his lips.

'Honestly, can't you sleep in your own room?' she snaps, covering her embarassment.

'I always sleep here,' he says, 'Ever since the first day of school. Don't tell me you suddenly forgot.'

Rose blushes, secretly she's happy that she shares her bed with her brother because she's accustomed to sleeping in the same room as him. It's familiar.

'I have duties tonight, so don't expect me here early,' Rose says automatically. She curses herself for implying some sort of innuendo. Hugo gets out of bed, comfortable with showing his body as Rose looks away. For a second she was startled to see the mirror right behind her, and her eyes meet Hugo's.

'Meet me after school, near the lake,' he says while holding her gaze and dressing up. He dresses so swiftly; in the mirror Rose can see him already in his pants and buttoning up his crisp white shirt.

'I won't go,' she says stubbornly, turning to look at him. He buttons up his shirt and hands her his necktie. With her usual habit, she goes to him and ties his necktie for him.

'Merlin,' she says under her breath, upset about her daily habits.

'Watch your language, Rose. You don't want mother sending a howler. I know you will go,' Hugo says, as Rose ties the final knot. Before she can turn her back, he bends down to kiss her. He intensifies it and pulls Rose closer, at first she tries pushing him away with her hands flat against his chest, but eventually she gives in to his smothering lips and pleasuring tongue; she twists the fabric of his shirt beneath her hands.

Hugo pulls away, a smug look on his face. He pulls on his jumper. Rose is momentarily dazed, before her eyes widen in realization.

'Where did you learn to do... that?' she whispers.

'Hm?' he replies absently, as they grab their robes, exit her room and walk down to the common room. Rose looks around, sighing in relief knowing Malfoy is sleeping in as usual.

'To kiss... and to do other... things to my body,' she whispers so quietly, a blush working it's way to her cheeks. She shifts her weigh on her feet, fiddling with her cuffs.

Hugo reaches the portrait hole ahead of her and goes out. Rose rushes after him, curious because it feels as if he knows more than her, and impatient because he hasn't answered her.

She sees Hugo ahead of her, but before she can catch up to him she sees someone standing at the end of the corridor, waiting for him. Rose's eyes widen, recognizing the Zabini girl - the prettiest girl in Hogwarts.

That girl has romantic and big curls at the ends of her hair, unlike Rose's which are tiny and plentiful and everywhere. The girl has shiny black hair reaching her midback, and Rose's hair is long and red with some golden streaks at certain angles. The italian girl has flawless pearly white skin, while Rose is pale with freckles across the bridge of her nose, a mole here and there on her body.

Zabini makes a striking first impression and everyone says she's beautiful. When people first meet Rose, they say she is plain looking. Her appearance eventually grows on people and they will say she is cute, but not beautiful.

Hugo reaches Zabini. She pushes off the wall, hugging him. He keeps his posture and looks back at Rose.

Understanding dawns on her.

_Hugo isn't a virgin._

The question is, is Zabini his first?

The girl backs away from Hugo and takes one of his hand in both her own. She looks at him with her dark and captivating eyes, laughing and smiling with her perfect white teeth. She is pulling Hugo after her, and Hugo turns his gaze back to her. His back to Rose.

Reality shocks Rose - she and Hugo are siblings. It can never work out.

She feels left behind.

_They look so good together. Hugo is handsome, I remember a lot of girls doubting we are related. He is striking, inheriting the best physical features from our parents. He has brown hair, cut short like a celebrity's. He has blue eyes like our father, but they are cold and mysterious. He has high cheek bones and he is tall. His skin is a darker shade than mine from spending time outdoors. I'm pale because I'm always in the library._

_I recall several girls gossiping about Hugo's player personality, but I doubted it because I always wake up beside him and I never saw him with any girl. It makes sense that a handsome man like him would have girlfriends his age... I shouldn't interfere._

With those thoughts in mind, Rose tries to quiet that twisted and sickening feeling in her gut - she tries to calm the rage at seeing another girl touching Hugo so casually. She is confused, for she never saw Hugo with a girl before and now she questions why she feels the ugly green beast.

Hugo turns the corner with Zabini, and Rose exhales a breath she didn't know she was holding. All of a sudden a quiet and deep voice spoke behind her and she jumped.

'Snap out of it Weasley, some of us are trying to get to breakfast.'

Rose turns around, grateful for a distraction.

'Malfoy,' she says, 'You're up early. Bed bugs woke you up, unwilling to taste your 'pureblood'?'

'Weak attempt at a pun, Weasley. It's late, now move it before my wand makes you,' he drawls lazily.

Rose raises her chin and turns around to stalk to the Great Hall. As she turns the corner, she jumps at hearing Scorpius' voice right beside her.

'My father is visiting today.'

'Merlin! Malfoy, quit coming so close to me!'

'You, Mudblood, keep getting in my way. Anyways I like the scent of your perfume.'

'I thought we were passed overusing that petty name, Ferret Jr. I don't wear any scent and don't bother saying I'm filthy and whatnot. Your father is a school governor... but this visit is unexpected. Like father like son, I suppose.'

'We are to meet him after dinner, before you take your rounds tonight,' he informs her, choosing to ignore her comebacks.

'Pity,' she says, 'I'd rather have him come earlier.'

_So that I can feel better about refusing to meet Hugo._

'Planning to seduce him like you do to the teachers?' he says offhandedly.

'Or he shouldn't come at all. You're such a freaky little Ferret boy, I do not commit such a foul act! I have my top ranks, fair and square,' Rose snaps. She calms down, 'Are the other governors showing up?'

'No, are you seeking group sessions, Weasley? Never thought you had it in you,' Scorpius drawls with a smirk. Rose feels incline to slap him, instead she stomps into the Great Hall.

Automatically, her eyes sweep the hall towards the Slytherein table. She sees Hugo with his arm drapped on Zabini's shoulder. For once, he isn't sitting with her and the Gryffindors.

He stares at her, his expression unreadable. Rose doesn't want to show him she's jealous, so instead she puts on a smile. One of sadness and encouragement. She walks by without sparing another glance.

xxx

**A.N: To be continued. Right, don't hate even if it's incest. Goodness it's a fic. Anyways dramione will come up, SPOILERS: Hermione will show up next chapter.**

**Yes Scorpius was flirting with Rose, but she doesn't notice because through Ron's encouragement she feuds with him. In her mind, Scorpius is a perverted person that she bickers with.**

**So please review :)**

**HH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers!**

**AN: Ahaha ****SPOILERS: the poem in this chapter is a foreshadow. Also, some noncon... ****so be warned because it gets darker after this. Also Rose is two years older than her brother, sorry for confusion!**

**Special thanks to BlondeGranger711, LyraDragonflyy, and penny lupin - honestly you guys :D**

**This dark chapter is for you! (which btw there's dramione)**

xxx

_Previously..._

_Automatically, her eyes sweep the hall towards the Slytherein table. She sees Hugo with his arm drapped on Zabini's shoulder. For once, he isn't sitting with her and the Gryffindors._

_He stares at her, his expression unreadable. Rose doesn't want to show him she's jealous, so instead she puts on a smile. One of sadness and encouragement. She walks by without sparing another glance._

xxx

Chapter Three

(Rose):

It's after school, and I'm in the head common room, doing my homework.

Hugo is probably expecting me to see him by the lake.

We're brother and sister, we do everything together, even in Hogwarts we spend our time together - study sessions, meals, Hogsmeade, everything.

How long has he felt... that way about me? It should be impossible, I've known him for fifteen years.

Hugo used to be obedient and weak. He always followed me around as a child.

Now that I think of it, he started changing when I started Hogwarts. What happened, during those two years that I've been away at school? I barely spent time with my family, all those holidays were with the Weasleys and Potters, so I never really focused on interacting with Hugo.

During those two Summers, I went to camp.

**Ba-thump**

_Rose feels Hugo's arms wrap around her, pulling her closer. _

**Thump-thump.**

_She raises her hands and feels his chest which is soft yet the tough. Hugo deepens the kiss and Rose sighs, allowing Hugo access. _

**Ba-ba-thump.**

_Hugo tips Rose back and she slips down slowly onto the bed, Hugo never ceases to kiss her senseless. She isn't aware of anything except him; his hands travel down her sides like a lover._

Rose hugs herself tightly, squeezing her arms to stop the train of her memories. She feels the blush building up her cheeks and she stares at her textbooks, trying to distract herself and her heartbeats.

'What... What happened to Hugo?' Rose whispers shakily to herself.

Quickly, Rose grabs her quill and tackles her ancient runes essay. An hour later, she looks up at her clock.

'I wonder if he's still waiting?' Rose says outloud, knowing the heads common room is practically deserted. She shakes her head and continues writing.

**BANG**

Rose jumps and looks out the window. It's raining badly, a thunder storm. When she returns to her desk, she realizes it's time to head to dinner.

_Strange, Hugo always comes to do homework with me before dinnertime._

xxx

As Rose quietly eats the dinner the house elves made, she scans the Great Hall for Hugo.

No sign of him.

Rose puts down her utensils and simply sits with her half-eaten portion in front of her. She lost her appetite, anxious about Hugo. Eventually, from the Slytherein table, Scorpius catches her eye and nods to the door.

They will go meet Draco Malfoy, one of the school governors.

'Malfoy,' Rose greets him civily as they walk towards the Headmistress' office. McGonagall only eats dinner in the Great Halls once in a while, as she is a busy woman.

'Ready to face my father, Weasley?' Scorpius looks for her reaction. His own face impassive.

'He might be more gentlemanly than you are,' she says, 'But I doubt that according to his history with my parents.'

'Watch your family,' Scorpius whispers to her ear, his lips brushing her. When Rose whips her head, he is already standing like he normally does - like he owns the castle - and he says the password to the gargoyles.

As Rose goes up the stairs, she feels more and more nervous. Partly because she's worried about Hugo's well being, and partly because she'll actually might need to speak more than a few greetings to Mr. Malfoy - her family's landlord.

Draco Malfoy is the landlord of the cozy house that Rose grew up in.

Rose knocks on the door, while Scorpius stands behind her. It's been that way ever since the start of the school year - Rose is the representative, and Scorpius does the organizing and planning.

'Enter,' calls McGonagall. The door opens, revealing an office that hasn't changed except for the additional portraits, and three people sitting near the fireplace.

From where Rose stands, she can see McGonagall pouring tea. She sees Draco Malfoy, leaning back in his chair and looking like a proud aristocrate - Rose can visualize him with a cane. He looks like a much older version of Scorpius, even if he's in his early forties he can pass in his mid to late thirties. And on the third chair, there's someone with their back to Rose. That person has long curly brown hair.

'Ah, you've arrived. Come closer, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley,' McGonagall smiled and stood, followed by the visitors. The one whose back was to Rose turned around.

Brown eyes meets it's identical match. The second visitor is Rose's mom.

'Mom!' Rose exclaims and flys into her mother's arms. Hermione is laughing while Rose is giggling.

'Ah, nothing beats a mother and child's bond,' Albus Dumbledore's portrait comments. Severus snorts.

'I see no difference,' Snape mutters in his moody way, 'Besides the hair color.'

'True true,' McGonagall comments to them, 'Miss Granger, er I mean Mrs. Weasley can pass in her twenties. I would say they look like sisters.'

Rose jumps back and looks guiltily at the headmistress - for her spontaneous behaviour. McGonagall and Hermione laugh.

Meanwhile, Draco is talking to Scorpius about school; anyone can see that Draco has a fine regard for his son, despite their lack of affection. Scorpius, too, has respect shining in his eyes for his father. They have a mutual understanding, but no public display of affection.

'Headmistress?' Rose questions, gesturing to her mother.

'Well miss Weasley,' McGonagall sips a cup of tea while two chairs walk towards the group, purposely bumping into Rose and Scorpius to indicate they may sit. 'Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley are here to revisit the castle. Simply old students coming back down memory lane.'

Rose recalls her father's comments on the Malfoys.

'Mommy, he's a Malfoy,' Rose chews her bottom lip, 'Why are you here with him?'

Draco looks amused, and Scorpius arches an eyebrow.

'Draco invited me to accompany him to Hogwarts,' Hermione says wistfully.

Rose blinks a few times, 'Draco? You call him Draco?'

'We've developped a close friendship. Much like uncle Harry and I,' Hermione explains.

'I suggest, Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, that you show our guests to the newer developpements,' McGonagall says, hinting that they are dismissed. 'I need to get started on organizing the next few inspections that are coming up.'

'See you soon, prof- Headmistress,' Hermione smiles at McGonagall. Draco remains with an air of indifference and arrogance, and the other two nod their good-byes.

As footsteps trail away - for they can be heard from the close-to-empty office - Albus calls to Minerva.

'Hear me out, Minerva, and write this message down to give to our fair Weasleys...'

xxx

'You are aquainted with our landlord, mom?' Rose whisper to Hermione as the Malfoy men wander ahead of them.

'He does visit the household more often since his wife died, before you started Hogwarts. He gets along well with Hugo - where is my boy?'

Rose feels her guts twist in worry. She shakes her head, doubting that Hugo might be standing in the rain, waiting for her.

'I've no clue,' she says.

'Well as long as he isn't outside, the storm is so strong today. Earlier it was at Wiltshire.'

'Mom,' Rose starts, 'When is dad coming home?'

Hermione stops and hugs her daughter.

'I've no clue, he barely contacts me anymore because he's still controling the outbursts in Spain.'

Ron Weasley is high in his position as an auror. Due to his strategic mind, he is more accomplished than Mad-Eye Moody. Thus Ronald Billius Weasley is sent on the most dangerous and risky missions. Seven years ago, he was sent to Spain to help their aurors and ministry deal with the potential upraising of a new world war leader - some one with the same prejudice ideals of 'purebloodedness.'

No one is sure when he'll be coming back, the new threat has many tricks and followers. Ron may now be familiar with Spain and it's language, but finding the threat is difficult as there may be a whole entire mafia involved, and that there is a wizard gang war going on in many parts of Spain.

Ron is going undercover, and to do so he cut all ties with England for the past two years. Hermione only received cards or letters a once in a while during that short period of time.

'Hermione,' Draco drawls, she turns her attention to him, 'Let's go see _that.'_

'Right,' Hermione nods with a knowing smile. Rose tilts her head with a questioning look, but Hermione walks forward to Draco. She turns to Rose, 'We'll be okay from here. You've already shown us all the new developpements.'

'We insist to accompany you to Headmistress McGonagall's office,' Scorpius says quietly.

'Agreed,' Draco says, 'Then in an hour we shall meet here, near the library's newest entrance. I understand you have homework to complete, and Miss Weasley has corridor patrol tonight.'

Draco nods at the two students, while Hermione gives Rose another hug. They all separate.

xxx

(Draco's P.O.V):

I've always loved her.

As a child I was too self-involved, spoiled, and ignorant. When I met her I was jealous that she chose the company of idiotic low-lives instead of me.

Mudblood, my childish nickname for her. My tauntings, my bullyings, my insults, my subliminal messages - my Mudblood.

I didn't know how to convey what I felt, so to receive her much wanted attention, I went the wrong way. I went to extremes to insult her in every way possible, I wanted to do so much worse back then, but I restrained myself.

I love her spirit, her feistiness, her sharp tongue. I love her soft hair, her warm eyes, her sweet scent.

I love Hermione.

But I was tested, my love was tested. When my father was sent to Azkaban, Voldemort wanted sick revenge. He used me.

I knew Potter was watching my every move, but I couldn't have him taint the image I painted in her mind. I didn't kill Dumbledore because I was afraid she'd hate me if I did.

She's mine.

I was mad at her for not attending Hogwarts for our final year. I would've protected her. My fury accumulated, and when she was captured, I let my insane aunt _crucio_ her. I controlled Bellatrix to carve the name I've given my sweet innocent Hermione.

My Mudblood.

During the war, I killed my aunt right in front of my love. To show my everlasting devotion to her.

I realized how obsessed I am with Hermione Granger.

When she kissed Ron Weasley, I knew I was too late. Her love could've been mine, but I was too young and foolish to believe she'd recognize my feelings.

So I planned.

In my grand scheme, it was meant to be that she married Weasley - I'd let her love for him extinguish - and they settled on my property in Wiltshire. Some distance from Malfoy Manor.

I greeted them, under pretense that I wanted to make amends. She trusted me so easily, and surprisingly so did the Weasel. It was through my subtly schemings that the house on my Wiltshire property is their best estate option - beautiful and affordable, safe and comfortable.

My clever Hermione suspected something, 'too good to be true,' but unexpectedly it was the Weasel who pursuaded her to move in the house. For a nuisance, he's making my planning too easy.

I grew impatient, so one night, I decided to make Hermione mine.

What they don't know can't kill them, for I've been drugging the Weasley's water supply ever since they settled in.

One night, when the Weasel was working a night shift, I manipulated the drug to make my belove fall into deep sleep. I entered her bedroom quietly like the snake I am.

I committed sin.

I took her innocence that night, and she'll be mine forever.

Eventually she bore Weasley's first child. I would have killed the girl, for she isn't mine. But her eyes...

The night I was going to murder a Weasley, I couldn't kill her. She has her mother's eyes and intelligence. I knew she'll grow up to be as beautiful as her mother.

So as revenge for the ill-fated birth of Rose Weasley, I conceived my first born, Scorpius. Astoria knows I don't love her, but she didn't care for she was in love with a false image that she thought I was. She created this 'chivalirous Draco,' not I.

Rose is a piece of her mother, and I couldn't kill her. She is her mother's love for the Weasel, and I want her to be my child.

I want Hermione's love for myself.

When Astoria died, my Scorpius was nine. So I encourage an unhealthy obsession with the Weasleys. I knew he will end up like me, but he'll mature much faster in a lack of a mother. I can tell that he will have Rose, and my blood shall mix with Hermione's.

There will be our decendants of our blood.

Weasel's blood doesn't matter, both he and I are descendants of Black. It is well known that Rose and Scorpius are fourth cousins.

When Hermione had her second child, I had predictions. She will be busy with her children and career, she won't notice that her husband is too wrapped up in saving the world. I love how understanding and compassionate my Hermione is; she'll try not to be angry, but instead will ignore Ron.

My clairvoyance never failed me, the Weasley parents drifted apart. They had a nonexistant sex life - they never had chemistry in the first place. Weasley lets Hermione make the decisions in the relationship, he doesn't alight fire or passion. Eventually they only ended up being friends who laugh and joke together, but never kiss.

My chance to push a snowball down a mountain came, seven years ago, when the Weasley king is sent to Spain. From my high position in the ministry, I heard about the near corruption Spain is in. Low and behold, Weasel is shipped to the unknown, expected to lend his expertise, knowledge, and experience.

What I knew from my own political experience, it would take years until Weasel comes back. If I'm lucky it'll be over a decade. Threats don't simply vanish, although people do and that's why Weasel must stay to protect the Minister of Magic in Wizard Spain. The aurors here won't care to request him back, they don't want to risk a war with Spain and they have no excuse or need for him.

None of them want to switch places with him, either.

My poor Hermione is left alone with one child and a high chance of being widowed. I have established a close friendship with her as a co-worker in the ministry - even though she's a part time book writern- along with being her landlord I have advantages. I came to see her more frequently, ever since Astoria passed away.

Eventually, when Hogwarts time came around, I convinced Hermione that I need her company as much as she needs mine because 'my son is at school and I am alone.'

I am willing to manipulate her feelings.

One night, we were drinking. She did not know that I slipped veritaserum into her drinks. As she was a little tipsy, I asked her if she's ever thought about another man.

She told me she's been having erotic dreams about me while she can't move. She bluntly told me the first time scared her because she was a virgin then, and she blames it on the fact that she's probably nervous of having her first with Weasel - thus she dreamt about me, the Slytherein Sex God.

So now she's convinced I am a symbol of sex.

And she told me that those dreams started happening more frequently when the Weasel is gone...

Obviously she is half conscience when I drug her and make love to her.

I often considered lifting the drugs, but I knew she'll resist. She is virtuous.

One night - that night had a thunder storm, and my animalistic sounds can be heard along with the rain. She moaned in pleasure, even when asleep and drugged - I knew she developped strong feelings for me. I challenge her, I excite her, and with me, she's alive. Most likely she connects her 'wet dreams' to her feelings for me.

Coitus seems to be the ultimate aphrodisiac.

Her son walked in, I knew he became restless since his sister left. I could tell he's obsessed with her as much as I'm obsessed with Hermione.

He has the same aura as I do. The same aura as my son.

_'Mom?' Hugo flings the door open, using his uncontrolable child's magic._

_On his parents bed, lays Hermione. Her eyes are closed, her cheeks are flushed and she's panting heavily. Hugo can see outlines of her naked body in the dark, but on top of her, there is a human figure sucking on her neck._

_As thunder struck, Hugo sees the figure rise and a pair of silver eyes flash to look at him._

_'Who... M-mom?' Hugo starts to shake, his eyes forming tears._

_Draco chuckles darkly._

_'I am a devil, and your mother is mine,' Draco says devilishly. He gets off the bed, unashamed about his naked body. He flicks his wand (but makes sure that Hugo can't see) and Hermione is back in her pajamas. He then starts redressing._

_'D-don't take her! Take me instead,' Hugo whispers, sobbing and quivering with fear. When Draco finished dressing, he called the boy over._

_'You can't tell her or anyone, about what you saw, little demon, or she may end up corrupted. I've tainted her, but she remains pure as she does not see the darkness,' Draco gestures to sleeping Hermione. 'She will not wake until mid-morning.'_

_Draco patted Hugo, it could've been a fatherly gesture, except the fact that Draco is tramautizing Hugo._

_'Little demon, you will grow up to do what I do - forever yearn for your angel. I see all, and I know of your unhealthy attachment to Rose.'_

_'Don't you dare hurt her! Don't touch Rose!' Hugo screams, adrenaline kicking in._

_'There is another devil after her, he is my spawn,' Draco laughs mirthlessly. Even if he adores Rose, he couldn't care less about Hugo. The child may have Hermione's best features, but he serves no purpose to Draco._

_Draco wants Scorpius to have Rose._

_Lightning struck outside the window, and Hugo saw Draco's face, twisted into a cruel smirk._

_'L-landlord...' Hugo whispers, abhored._

_'My angel lives on my land,' Draco whispers, his breath fanning Hugo's ears, 'She'll never escape me.'_

_Draco stood up, and nods to Hugo. He turns his gaze to Hermione, and murmurs for only her to hear._

_'Now that I've finally caught you, I won't let you go.'_

_He apparated out._

The day after, Hermione spoke to Draco about her son's sudden strange behaviour.

From then on, Hugo became a man of few words to people outside the immediate family. He buried himself in his lessons. He wrote more letters to his sister, warning her about how bad Scorpius Malfoy is.

Of course he still treated his mom how he usually did, but he became more protective. Hermione thought Hugo was being clingy, wanting to sleep beside her every night.

This didn't stop Draco.

Draco drugged both mother and child, placed the child in another room and sated his addiction of tasting Hermione every night.

All the while, Hermione slowly fell in love with him, not knowing of his perverse addiction.

xxx

(Present):

'The room of requirements,' Hermione said to Draco.

She keeps it a secret, that she loves the man beside her. During the years of her mariage, he's been more attentive then Ron. But even though she loves him, she knows it is forbidden.

She's married to Ron and she has her children to think about.

'Say this with me, _I need to see the mirror of Erised_, three times,' Draco whispers seductively in her ear.

Everything he says to her is seductive, and Hermione wonders if Draco unknowingly seduced her. She'll never tell him.

They said their request three times, and a door appeared. Draco pushes it open and holds out the door to Hermione. Hesitatingly, she steps in.

In the room, there is simply a mirror. But Hermione is frightened to look inside.

'We shouldn't have come,' she said, turning to go, 'This is dangerous - it can destroy us.'

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her in, shutting the door and locking it.

'I... need to know,' he said quietly, urgently.

She turns to him, her heart quickening. Does he...?

Draco's grip loosens and he slides his hand down to take hers. Hermione instantly blushes. Draco looks intensely into her eyes, to which Hermione feels frozen.

She wants him to kiss her.

Draco pulls her along, slowly, their footsteps echoeing off the walls.

'Harry saw his parents,' she said quietly, the rainstorm outside quieting to heavy rain. 'And Ron- ow, Draco it hurts.'

When Hermione said her husband's name, Draco's grip on her hand tightened. He lets go and she rubs it. Her heart beats never slowing.

'Desires change. Even the deepest and darkest desires can morph and become...,' he stops.

She wonders what he means by that, before she realize they stand side by side in front of the mirror.

Hermione sees her children - they are more mature looking and professionally dressed. Obviously they are successful.

When Hermione looks to where she stands, her eyes widen.

She sees herself, standing beside Draco.

He is holding her left hand and she can see why.

On her ring finger, is the Malfoy heirloom.

'W...What do you see, Draco?' She looks at him.

He is looking intensely at her.

'You,' he whispers. 'What do you desire?'

Hermione looks away, and swallows a lump in her throat.

'Let's head back, it's almost been an hour,' she starts walking to the door.

'_Accio Hermione!' _Draco calls and Hermione is pulled backwards, into his arms.

'Tell me,' he kisses her ear, 'Then we'll go home.'

Hermione almost moans. His action triggered memories of her perverted dreams. She closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip, 'They're all happy.'

'Who?' Draco scarcely said.

'My family...' she trails off, and keeping her eyes closed she asks, 'May we go?'

Draco remains silent, those two torturous minutes felt like hours to Hermione.

'Did you see him?' Draco asks in a dangerously quiet tone.

She doesn't respond.

'Did you?' Draco turns her around, and caresses her cheek.

'Well?' he asks, leaning forward to kiss her.

'I saw you instead,' she whispered, confused.

Worried, uncertain, scared.

'Good girl,' Draco whispers before he kisses her.

xxx

'I sincerely appreciated that you let us come visit, Headmistress,' Hermione says while Draco helps put her coat on. She blushes as his hand 'accidentally' brushes her neck.

'Bye mum,' Rose says, hugging her mom again.

'Happy belated birthday, Rose,' Hermione says as Draco puts on his coat. 'Did you like the gifts I sent you?'

'Yep, I might spend the wizard equivalente gift cards this weekend at Hogsmeade.'

'Well, spend them reasonably,' Hermione mock scowls and laughs. Draco stands waiting by the fireplace, and Scorpius waits by the door.

'Dumbledore, Headmaster Snape,' Draco says his farewells the portraits. Snape nods, and Dumbledore's eyes twinkle.

'Minerva! Please give these youths, my message,' Albus declares.

'Right, right,' McGonagall handed Hermione a parchment. 'Miss Granger, er I mean Mrs. Weasley, please read this poem outloud.'

Hermione smiles and looks at it, then her eyes light up.

'It's by William Blake!' She starts squeling in an adorable way that Draco smiles. As quick as it comes, as quick as it goes. Scorpius wondered if his father ever smiled at all.

'A muggle?' Scorpius asks Rose.

'Yes! I read all his poems!' Rose says excitedly, and without noticing it, Scorpius' eyes soften towards her.

'Well, I do understand that he is quite famous,' McGonagall adds with a smile, 'Now please read it outloud, Miss Gra- er Mrs Weasley. I quite enjoy those reading sessions you used to hold.'

'How-?' Hermione's eyes widen at McGonagall.

'Students aren't as sneaky as they believe,' the Headmistress replies, a knowing smile directed towards Draco and Hermione. Hermione blushes. Draco remains nonchalent.

'Oh,' Hermione interjects.

'I quite enjoy muggle poetry slams,' Albus remarks to Severus. Snape snorts in impatience.

'Please read it mum,' Rose says, sitting down. Automatically, Scorpius comes to stand behind her chair.

'Right, well this is ''The Sick Rose'', by William Blake:

O Rose, thou art sick!

The invisible worm

That flies in the night,

In the howling storm,

Has found out thy bed

Of crimson joy:

And his dark secret love

Does thy life destroy.

...'

Hermione looks up and smiles, 'Oh, thank you Headmaster Dumbledore, Headmistress McGonagall-'

'Ahem,' Snape coughs.

'And Headmaster Snape,' Hermione smiles fondly.

While Hermione was reciting the poem in different tones, Rose pales, Scorpius' expression darkens, and Draco stiffens. Each person interpreted the poem differently.

'Here Rose, since it has your name on it,' Hermione says teasingly, holding the parchment to her daughter. Rose shakes her head.

'I believe the poem was originally for you, mum,' Rose says, lost in thought. 'I... should go check on Hugo.'

'Is he sick?' Hermione asks, concerned. She folds the parchment. Rose thinks about how many meanings her mother's words could contain, but she simply shakes her head.

'Mr. Malfoy,' Albus says, his expression serene and wise, 'Be warned.'

'Which Malfoy, sir?' Rose asks politely, still pale.

Dumbledore simply smiles, Snape mutters under his breath about perverted old men. McGonagall looks confused, but nonetheless, she ushers Draco and Hermione to the fireplace.

'Bye mum,' Rose says. Hermione waves, Scorpius and Draco nod to each other and with that, Hermione takes herself and Draco to Wiltshire.

'Bye Headmistress,' Rose says, walking to the door, she will check the head common room before doing her duties.

'Good-bye, Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy.'

xxx

'You have duties tonight,' Scorpius starts as Rose takes a step into the common room. 'Need I remind the brightest witch of our year?'

'I know,' Rose scans the room, then sighs. She turns, almost bumping into Scorpius. 'Sorry. Anyways, I'll be going.'

'Hey, why didn't you let me in the common room, afterschool?' Scorpius asks, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

He doesn't have a notorious reputation for nothing. Just like his father, Scorpius is titled the Slytherein Sex God.

If Rose wasn't worried about her brother, or if she was actually aware of Scorpius' sexual appeal, she might've been flustered. Instead, she looks him straight in the eyes.

'No, you were free to enter. You always are,' she tells him. Scorpius shakes his head, amused.

'I clearly recall our portrait telling me that someone from the inside gave orders not to let anyone in. You are the one most likely to do that sort of pesky thing.'

'Well I didn't, so don't accuse me,' she says, 'Hmpf. You're quick to assume.'

She takes a step out the door.

'Quit pouting, I'll let this slide for now,' he says. Rose looks over her shoulder.

'I'm not pouting,' she denies and heads towards the corridors she is supposed to patrol.

A few hours later, Rose is consumed by the gnawing feeling that she should check on Hugo.

'What if he's still waiting?' She asks herself, glad that no one is snooping around today. 'It's been raining for hours, I doubt there's a shelter near the lake. He might catch a cold...'

It's drizzling, so she should be all right when she steps outdoors to look around. She won't get in trouble either.

'Never thought I'd abuse my power,' Rose sighs, then walks out.

She's always like the rain, and because of that quirk, Rose doesn't cast a warming spell or a dry spell on herself. She prefers the feeling of rain on her skin.

'I'm only checking up on him, to make sure he's okay,' Rose tells herself as she nears the lake.

When she gets there, she looks around, then walks around. The drizzle surrounds her hearing, and her breaths make fog in front of her.

'He's not here,' Rose says to herself, after walking a few laps around the lake. She turns towards the direction of the castle, thinking.

_It's been hours since after school, obviously he wouldn't wait forever._

'I need a hot shower,' Rose says to herself as she enters the common room. No one is in sight, Malfoy is most likely in his room.

_I shouldn't expect Hugo to wait for so long. But, I still wonder how long was he there?_

_Did he return to the Slytherein Dungeons?_

She walks up the stairs to her dorm room.

_Maybe... it's better this way. At least then, this infatuation he has, he's giving up..._

Rose enters her room, her head down. She closes and locks the door.

_Why is it... why does my heart ache?_

_Hugo..._

Rose turns and a startled expression takes over.

Standing right in front of her, is Hugo, looking at her heatedly.

xxx

**AN: Cliffhanger! And Ugh I hate how it feels so rushed at some parts... So anyways:**

**Draco kind of reminds me of Heathcliff - the fact that he is devoted to a woman who married someone else is one similarity - If anyone has read **_**Wuthering Heights, **_**(SPOILERS): There's a part where Heathcliff digs Catherine's grave and sleeps beside her dead and decayed corpse, but he claims that she is still forever young, and in slumber. So wrong, but wow.**

**... Draco is extremely twisted: he drugs Hermione (through her water supply), and rapes her whenever Ron isn't around. And lately, Hermione thinks those nightly sessions are errotic dreams, so that explains her flustered unconscience self (I can't have her scared, but that doesn't lighten or excuse nonconsensual acts!)**

**Also, William Blake's poem can mean so many things. So you people SHOULD research it up. Although one of the obvious pointers that you should know, it seems as if the poem is implying love (O Rose...) owns or grows from sex (...thy bed of crimson joy...) or that they are the same thing and that they are both perverse. That it should remain a secret and in the dark... (Hence I'm thinking of changing the title since most of the stuff in the fic will get more perverse. Something like 'Chain of Affairs: Secret and Dark' - but that's pretty long and putting the word, 'dark' in the title is getting cliché. What do you people think?)**

**Right, in regards to sex and love thing, Rose thinks Hugo is infatuated with her. She doesn't know he loves her because when he confessed his love, she was asleep. Hahaha the so-close-yet-so-far-away dilemma.**

**Key point - Blake's poem, 'The Sick Rose' is a pretty straightforward foreshadow (But the question is, who does it refer to?) I suggest you reread the last two lines.**

**Thanks for reviewing, those who reviewed! I always respond. Hope that doesn't discourage you!**

**HH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers!**

**And Scorpius is Rose's age - got to clear that up ;)**

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

_Previously..._

_Rose turns and a startled expression takes over._

_Standing right in front of her, is Hugo, looking at her heatedly._

xxx

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

'Hugo...?'

Rose hesitates and observes Hugo. His expression is heated, yet stern as if she did something wrong. His posture is straight, he stands tall over her even though he's two years younger. His eyes are alight with smodering passion - his pupils display his lust.

But his fists are clenched, and Rose realizes how intimidating her brother is.

'Why...?' Rose starts, her expression unguarded. Then Hugo closes in on her and they fall down onto the rug in her room. Rose tries to crys out a protest, but is stunned with the impact her body made to the floor. Hugo cradled her as they fell, so the fall doesn't feel as painful as it could have been.

Now Hugo is pinning Rose's hands to the floor. An intimate gesture yet so dominant. He's in control.

'Why are you here?' Rose almost chokes out, blushing. Inside she is a quavering mess; a jumble of nerves and excitement. It feels exhilarating, yet she does not want to have these feelings. As a result, she almost stammers while trying to keep her emotions out of her voice.

And Hugo understands this. His eyes are half-lided, his eyelashes darkening his gaze. Mysterious, Rose can't read his eyes as clearly as she wants.

'My answer is the same, _I always sleep here. _With you, might I add. As for the unsaid message; if I waited by the lake it can be described as ''An older sister sending her troublesome little brother back to his dorm out of concern.'' That is, what you were thinking, weren't you, Rose? You should know that I never saw you as my sister.'

Hugo lifts Rose's left hand and kisses each finger one by one.

'To say the least, I was watching you underneath Albus' invisibily cloak.'

When he reached her ring finger, Hugo sucks and bites on it - leaving red love marks.

'I'm sorry. To say the least, I wanted to be gentle - I know you are overwhelmed at how rushed I'm going. And I want to see you smile at us being together,' Hugo smirks, his hair gently falling over his eyes as Rose looks up with him so innocently. Trusting him to say what is happening to them.

Hugo gives one last kiss to her fifth finger, he entwines his hand with hers again, and gently pins their hands above Rose who is lying underneath Hugo. Hugo smirks devilishly as he continues to confess his intentions:

'However, I apologize for acting this way. And I will tell you why I'm being like this - I want to see you get upset and cry,' Hugo takes his other hand and traces down Rose's cheek. Her eyes unblinking as she is listening to him. 'I really want to see you that way. Something only I should know; I want to see what others don't. I know that you aren't aware of other people's desires for you...'

Hugo leans closer to Rose, and she tips her head back. Their lips are so close, their noses touching, but gazing into her eyes, Hugo says quietly:

'Everything, every single thing about you, Rose. I will monopolize, never will I let you go.'

Hugo's vow, to which Rose hasn't anything to say.

Hugo kisses Rose gently, then he deepens the kiss. Rose's eyes are wide open at the intensity Hugo is pouring into her. Anger? Frustration? Love?

Hugo breaks away, smirking at seeing Rose so flustered with bruised and swollen lips; breathing heavy and eyes telling him that she's trying to keep up with him. She's trying to process the situation.

Although Hugo allows her no time, as with a flick of his wand, Rose's upper body is tied with a rope. Her wrists are tied beneath her, and her breasts are more exposed as the rope is tied above and beneath the lucious hills. As Hugo waves her outer robes away, Rose is left wearing her school button-up blouse and her skirt. Luckily these materials weren't dampen by the rain (which is heavily pouring at the moment).

Hugo picks Rose up and carries her to the bed, bridal style. He places her down on the bed so tenderly. On the bed, Rose's head tilts to the side, but she continues to stare at Hugo. He sits down beside her, crossing his legs. He tilts his head.

'So beautiful,' Hugo says, 'This binding doesn't hurt, right?'

Rose chose to think over his words. Her eyes dark with arousal. No, being tied up should hurt, but instead it feels so appealing. It's pleasurable. She feels like submitting herself to him, letting him do what he wants.

She feels...

'Have you really loved me all these years? Haven't you dated so many girls already? What about Zabini?' Rose asks quietly, feeling oddly calm.

Hugo chuckles and takes a strand of Rose's hair. He runs it through his fingers, watching it as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. Then he turns his earnest gaze towards her.

'My previous relationships don't matter, they are all dull and frivolous in comparison. All replacements... I already knew falling in love with someone my age would be for the best. However...'

Rose cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink, and her eyes betray such an innocence and adorableness. Hugo bends down over her and cups her cheeks.

'I only want you, for the rest of my life,' he continues. Hugo's face comes closer and she flutters her eyes shut, as he kisses her. Soon the chaste kiss turns passionate and hot. Moans can be heard in the room. Hugo moans Rose's name over and over. Her toes curl as a liquid heat sensation builds up in her lower abdomen area.

_Stop... _Rose pleads in her mind..

'So mean,' Rose mutters, opening her eyes as Hugo trails his lips along her jawline.

'Rose,' Hugo breaths on her ear and she shudders in pleasure. 'Are you cold? You're a bit wet from the rain.'

He takes her earlobe and sucks on it not too gently. Then he licks the contours, before plunging his tongue in and out tauntingly.

'H-hugo,' Rose gasps, barely able to form coherent sentences anymore. 'S-top... ughn... no please...!'

'I love you, Rose,' Hugo says, lifting himself above her. He repeats himself as he kisses down her neck, over her blouse and down the valley of her breasts. Down over her clothes, and down her inner thigh. Rose moans, begging him to stop but he won't. Rose's senses are being overloaded with only Hugo.

_Kissing me all over my body... kisses that are so tender and sweet. Overflowing with love... more and more gentle. He's becoming gentler._

'Please...' Rose whispers as Hugo works his way back up. _Be crueler, I want you to be cruel because..._

_Hugo's feelings will get to me, I won't be able to stop thinking about him._

Rose tilts her head back as Hugo cups one of her breasts, teasing her nipple underneath the fabric of her shirt.

_I'm scared._

'I love you,' Hugo says, kissing her nipple.

'Stop, Hugo, please. I...' Rose gasps as she feels his wet saliva dripping through the material onto her sensitive peaks.

_He is my younger brother._

_And I am his older sister._

'This isn't g-good-' Rose is cut of by Hugo's lips on her own.

_He... he will devour me. My apprehension, my heart... Not sparing me, merciless Hugo._

'Rose...' Hugo moans against her lips. His voice sounding like he's drowning, so suffocating.

'H-how long are you g-going to do this?' Rose asks quietly, her breaths uneven, and Hugo towers above her. 'Just... finish this off and go back to your dorm.'

_Please end this madness. _Rose means.

'You're so cute when you're upset and confused,' Hugo replies fondly, embracing Rose and nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. 'You used to cry so much when we were kids - it was all my fault for being so naughty - always causing you trouble. Since those times, I already love you. It's strange how our current predicament hasn't fully registered with me. As for ''finishing this off...'''

Hugo grins crookedly, mischief shining in his intelligent eyes.

'I shadn't be so mean, Rose. I won't be done anytime soon. Tonight, you will see how much I love you,' he takes her lips once again.

_Everything, he will swallow me - my heart, conscience and common sense... he won't spare me._

xxx

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Eventually, the morning sun rise shines into the room, casting away the looming shadows.

'Good morning, Rose,' Hugo says as he kisses her. Rose is panting, as Hugo whispers sweet words of affection while caressing her. All night, Hugo has been showering her with tender kisses. Aiming to gain control of her.

'It's time to let you go for now,' Hugo says while getting up. Rose simply lies there, looking far away.

'M-morning...?' Rose's voice is so hoarse from crying out all night.

_It's morning?_

'I want to unfasten these binds myself,' Hugo says, reaching for the ropes, 'It may hurt a bit.'

Rose blinks, dazed. Her heartbeats pounding so hard.

'Hugo?' Rose asks, reaching for him as he discards the ropes. She looks shyly up at him, through half-lidded and sleepy eyes.

'Hmm?'

'Hugo,' Rose breaths and pulls him closer, about to kiss him. Then she realizes what she's doing and gasps. She pushes Hugo back and bolts up. Her demeanor changed swiftly, 'Go back to your dorm.'

'Right,' he sighs, slightly disappointed. 'Well I'm going to borrow your bathroom.'

As he walks away, Rose hugs herself, squeezing her arm to reassure herself.

_I was about to pull him in for another kiss...!_

_What am I thinking... all night, what were we doing? Being like that, so intimate..._

_With my brother._

_I feel defeated...? He, all night, dominated me, kissing me all over, calling my name._

_He's capable of that... and I want more...?_

_'I love you, Rose.'_

_It felt, being tied up and dominated, it was as if he held me so close all night._

Rose closes her eyes and tilts her head back, remembering the sensations.

_To be lifted and held in his arms..._

_Am I dragged into Hugo's dangerous and violent desires?_

Rose almost groans, her head is throbing from lack of sleep. She was up all night in a daze. She walks over to her drawer, looking for a calming draught.

'Rose,' Hugo says in her ear, she turns around with an already empty vial in her hand as she just consummed the mixture. Hugo doesn't look exhausted, on the contrary. 'A calming draught?'

'I need it,' she looks away and they exit the room, going down the stairs, 'I almost never use it. Now please leave.'

'I understand,' Hugo says as they near the portrait, 'Say, Rose...'

Rose stays near the comfort of the stairs, Hugo turns as he is half-way out.

'Why would you want to calm down?'

Rose blushes and her heart skips a beat at seeing Hugo smile at her, his eyes almost covered by his long and thick eyelashes.

As the portrait slams shut, Hugo's words jolts Rose to the role she must now resume:

'See you in the Great Hall, sister.'

Somehow Rose feels agitated, a bit unnerved by Hugo's confidence.

He already figured out her current state of attraction to him - she's already starting to accept what is happening. As Rose turns to go back up her stairs, she is shocked to find Scorpius leaning against the wall right next to her. She gives a little yelp of surprise.

Scorpius takes in her state - her clothes are wrinkled and the first few buttons of her top is undone. Her hair is tousled and Rose looks like she's been throughly kissed. All over her body, there are red marks.

Rose blushes and was about to escape up the stairs when his pale hand shot out and wrapped around her thin wrist. Holding her in place.

'M-malfoy,' Rose acknowledges, trying to hint a message telling him that she doesn't want to deal with him first thing in the morning.

Unlike Rose, Scorpius is already perfectly dressed. Uncharacteristically early in the morning, too. Scorpius says nothing, he just looks at Rose with a mask of cold indifference. But his stare, his bloody stare is intense that Rose feels a blush rise in her cheeks.

_Does he know what happened last night?_

'You're, um, a little early today,' Rose says weakly at seeing Scorpius' face morph into a frown.

Really out of character.

'It's bloody five in the morning, Weasley,' he growls, his mask slipping further away as his irritation starts to take over, 'I suspected something for a long time and last night proves that he's already made a move. All night, Rose, I heard you moaning all night -'

He voice seems to be sharper and sharper with each word; Rose feels as if he's cutting her:

'-And. It. Wasn't. My. Doing.'

Scorpius pulls Rose to the living room as she is too shocked to react.

'Did he kiss you, did he take you over and over again?' Scorpius says so dangerously quiet and in such a low voice. Rose shivers as the temperature dropped several degrees. The grip Scorpius has on her wrist tightens, but Rose makes no sound.

'Damnit Rose! I won't lose to him, don't lose to him, either. He's manipulative and sick, he's dangerous Rose! Don't fall for him. It's doomed. You know he is your younger brother, and you need to draw the line!'

Rose in the meanwhile has turned pale - what Scorpius is saying is true, yet she somehow has a feeling he's implying something. Why would he want to demote Hugo in her eyes? A typical Malfoy reaction would've been some smug and irratating comment of the state of her clothes, not a vent. Malfoy is off today, being up early and raw emotions crowding his face.

Rose is a bit entranced by this new Scorpius.

'M-malfoy? Please let go of my wrist, it hurts.'

Scorpius shakes his head and pulls her close. He wraps his arms around her and buries his nose into her hair. Breathing heavy and inhaling her sweet scent.

'I want you, Rose. I've always longed for you, but no one would have approved because of our family's differences - and we are related... I'm a coward. I kept away. Please...' Scorpius sighs into her hair. 'Don't go. Don't be his.'

Rose looks out the window, aware of being pressed against him for the first time. She is blushing and wondering how this situation looks like to outsiders (supposedly). She finds herself comparing her fourth cousin to Hugo. Scorpius is taller than the two, more developped. He has a pleasant scent, in her opinion, and she always catches a whiff of expensive cologne. He is handsome too, while Hugo is 'dark' Scorpius might be considered handsome on the lighter side; white pale albino-like skin, platnum blond hair and silver eyes. He can be a statue, since he always has an expression of nonchalence.

_Yet here he is, so alive. Holding me tightly and declaring that he, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy... wants me?_

'How is that possible?' Rose asks outloud.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally I updated - I put it off since I had other affairs that I needed to attend to.<strong>

**So anyways, people *ahem* want Rose with Scorpius so there you have it - Scorpius' confession! I know, it's kind of strange how he isn't all fazed with assuming Rose and Hugo 'slept' together. Only because he the SSG and because Rose is his (fourth) cousin (according to wiki since the weasleys are descendants of Phineas Nigellus Black). Oh, and Rose didn't catch Scorpius implying that he assumed she had sex with her brother (she did not!) - she thought Scorpius knows about her little session of being seduced by Hugo.**

**As for Hugo, if it makes you people feel better, you can pretend he isn't her brother. Although I'm making this all out incest just because, it's different *shrugs***

**Right, so I saw typos in the previous chapters, I've tried to fix them although I'm unsure if it worked. I'll check eventually, although I have affairs to attend to.**

**Alright so Reviews appreciated :)**

**thank you:**

**LyraDragonflyy: **Yes, well I haven't changed the title since the other one is overly dramatic. There's enough of that here hahaha. :P

**BlondeGinger711: **Well you know, I try. Draco is psychotic, or how you say 'EVIL'. That's a hint to what will happen in future. Anyways, he only wants Scorpius with Rose because to him, Rose symbolizes Hermione's love and he wants all of Hermione. Draco disregards Hugo simply because Hugo has his father's eyes and Draco sees no use in him. Elephant? Hahaha way to notice an elephant in the room :)

**EminemGirl1680: **Hugo is defintely a creep - in this chapter he revealed he was stalking Rose. Something is waaay off in him. And thanks! ^^

**thebfsgf and penny lupin thanks for having an interest!**

**HH**


End file.
